The face of my savior
by Odette Texen
Summary: *done for rowan-greenleaf's "Ginny draws Draco" challenge* Harry's been abusing Ginny. One night somebody finds her and helps. Not able to remember his face, Ginny decides to draw him. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

A

A.N. this is my fic for rowan-greenleaf's "Ginny draws Draco" contest. Inspired by Red Jumpsuit Appartus' song Face Down. Happy reading!

Disclaimer. I disclaim, the characters, places, songs that may be used and the general idea of the story.

The face of my savior- chapter one

"Harry stop!" I yelled him as he swung at me again; I ducked to avoid the blow.

"Shut up, bitch!" he slurred at me in his drunken state and swung at me again, this time his hand clenched in a fist. He got me in the forehead.

I felt the blood trickle down the side of my head and the dizziness, but I still ran to the door of the deserted classroom. Wrong move. I didn't look behind me, Harry- the- fucked- up- teen- Potter used this to his advantage and tripped me. He started kicking me in the sides and the stomach. I gasped for breath; one more kick was going to send me strait to the little paradise called unconsciousness. He got his foot ready; I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the final blow of the night. It didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw him on the floor; he probably tripped, being drunk as hell. Run! My mind yelled at me and I obeyed. My legs carried me faster than the other times. I felt the tears steam from my eyes but didn't stop them from falling, on the contrary- I encouraged them. I jumped down a smaller flight of stairs, but as I landed by knees buckled. I waited for the impact with the cold stone floor. It never came. Instead I found myself captured by two strong arms. They weren't Harry's- that's for sure- they were more muscular and were gentler with me, unlike Harry who was venting his anger on me.

I felt that someone hugging me closer. The stranger was a man- or a boy- jugging by his toned figure. He started rocking me back and forth, whispering calming words in my ear. It helped, "Shhhh, don't worry Firefly, I'm here, you're okay now. Don't cry, Firefly, shhh, it'll be alright, everything will be just fine," I felt myself giving into the darkness, not the unconscious one- the calming darkness that brought sweet dreams with itself. I looked up to his face and whispered a faint, "Thank you," before letting my consciousness rest for the rest of the night. The last thing I saw was engraved in my memory- a pale oval face, with silvery-blond hair and blue-gray eyes.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I woke up with the usual morning fog around my memory. Where am i? This place was so unfamiliar. It had one bed –on which I was laying- a night stand, an armchair and a fireplace, with the embers dieing down. How did I get here? All I remember was that I escaped from Harry and almost fell down the stairs… then what? I sat up, waiting for the slight headache to cease. I looked around and found a scroll of parchment laying on the nigh stand. I carefully took and unrolled it, reading its content, written in an elegant script.

_Firefly,_

_You are in the Room of Requirement now, since I have no access to the Gryffindor tower. I fixed you up, you had three broken ribs, and some cuts on your face. How did you get those, Firefly? Who did it to you? Who would want to hurt a beautiful being like you? I'm sorry that I left you like that, but this is the safest place for you right now. Rest, Firefly, its Sunday, you have plenty of time to sleep._

_I'll see you soon,_

_Dragon_

So it wasn't just a dream. Somebody really care for me and saved me last night. A warm feeling of gratitude spread inside me. The corners of my mouth turned upwards into a real smile, something I haven't done in a while. I looked at my hand me down watch and sighed- it was only eight in the morning. I lay back down and tried to recall Dragon's face. It all seemed very vague. Somehow my thoughts wandered to Harry and how this hell has started.

Last year, my fifth his sixth also the year he defeated Voldemort, we dated, we were happy, he smiled and treated me like a princess. But after the war… he changed. For the worst. I think that he finally wrapped his mind around how many people died for him. Like any other angst-y teen he turned to alcohol. I didn't like the new Harry- I didn't love the monster he became. One day I told him I wanted to break up. He yelled at me but otherwise didn't do anything. That night I was out wandering around the castle –like I do every Saturday night- and saw him. He was drunker than usual and yelled at me for being a piece of shit and hit me. Slimy bastard liked it and continued. I fought as best as I could and even hexed him several times. All I did was to anger him more.

This happened a month ago, he has been venting his anger on me. Well at least when he could find me. Memories of our good times together invaded my mind as I fell asleep in a, thankfully, dreamless slumber.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It's been two weeks since Dragon saved me and I have constantly felt his eyes on me, watching my back. It's been two happy weeks, I became more like the care free Ginny. I even hexed Harry- he blamed Malfoy for it. Oh well Malfoy could take care of himself. I was currently trying to remember Dragons face. Unsuccessfully. I groaned and took out my sketchbook and a muggle pen. I closed my eyes and pictured my savior. Well what I saw of him. I felt my hand make circular motions and concentrated harder. After about twenty minutes my hand stopped and opened my eyes. Looking at the paper my jaw dropped. I wanted to draw my savior not Draco Malfoy. I groaned and ripped the page, crumpled it and threw it behind me, concentrating harder.

A throat cleared behind me. I whirled around and asked, "What?"

Draco Malfoy just stood there and smirked at me, "Why did you draw me, Firefly?" he asked holding the sketch next to his face. My eyes widened in surprise. One word came to my mind. Fuck no! Ok so these are maybe two words- so sue me! "Cat got your tongue, Firefly?"

"No it di- what did you call me?" a thought came to mind. He did have blond hair… and silvery-blue eyes… and- oh my God! My subconscious was right.

His smirk widened. I opened my mouth and started rambling, "You are him! And then you… and … Harry! And the Room of Requirement! And… and… and-" I pointed at him. He laughed. Draco MALFOY actually LAUGHED! The nerve of that guy!

"Glad to see you're not as thick as your brother, Firefly." He smirked, "Oh and I'll be keeping this," he waved the sketch in front of my face and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" I jumped and half-walked, half-ran to catch up with him.

He turned around and said, "See you around, Firefly." THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!!

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Here you have the first chapter of the story! Hope you enjoyed!**

**.Sugary.Tears.**


	2. Chapter 2

A

A.N. here you have it- chapter numbah two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer. I disclaim!

The face of my savior- chapter two

I ran after Dra- Malfoy! I ran after Malfoy! It wasn't easy catching up with him, his long strides and head start weren't helping. I slammed in something; I think it was his back. I hoped actually. I looked up and saw jet black hair, green eyes, and spectacles. My blood froze. I opened my mouth to scream but it came out muffled, due to his hand on my lips.

"Long time no see, Ginny." Harry Fucking Potter smiled evilly at me and in one swift movement I found myself over his right shoulder.

"Hey let me go! Dammit, Harry, get your slimy hands off of me! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled hitting him on the back, my hands balled in fists.

Shit! We were already in a deserted class room and I was flipping out. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! He let me go. I instinctively took a few large steps backwards.

"Ginny calm down. All I want to do is talk." He walked towards me. My back hit the wall.

"Stay away from me, Harry. If you wanted to talk why did you charmed the door?!" I started getting angry.

"Come on, Gin. Is this a way to treat your boyfriend?" he crossed his arms.

"For the last time, Harry- I. Am. NOT. Your. Girlfriend!" I yelled at him. Jeez!

Uh-oh. His face started getting red. Not a good sign, not at all. I frantically looked around, searching for an exit. The only way out was the door and the fucking bastard was in front of me, blocking my way.

"What did you say?" he hissed. I tried to breath. His hands were clutching at my throat and I found my feet dangling several feet from the floor.

My brain fell into a weird fuzzy fog kind of thing and I felt the unconsciousness not far behind. I acted upon instinct and brought my knees up. In a second I had one of my feet kicking him in the family jewels –or the poor excuse of them actually-, while the other shoved against his stomach making him fall.

My plan worked. He fell on the ground clutching his… well yeah you get what I mean, withering in pain. I jumped on my feet gasping for breath, taking out my wand I yelled, "_Patrificus Totalus_!" he was on his back flat as a board. Still panting I kicked him in the sides as hard as I could. Yeah! That's how you do it the Ginny way! No one messes with me!

The door suddenly swung open, "Ginny?! What did you do to him!?!?!?" yelled my brother from the door. Uh-oh.

The next ten minutes passed in a blur. All I remember was Ron accusing me of abusing Harry or some bullshit like that. I was going to be expelled. Worse than that, I was going to be expelled _and_ hated by the whole wizard population. Greeeeat! I did the only thing that made sense. I ran.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I didn't know where I was going. One minute I was running at the grounds, the other I was in my underwear swimming in the lake. The only thought in my brain was- My life is over because of Harry freaking Potter!

Then it all came to focus. I was already on a small island somewhere in the lake, and I was freezing my arse off. I looked at my right hand. The wand was still there, so I dried myself up and transformed my undergarments into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. That's the longest such small things could be transformed into.

I sighed; I couldn't see Hogwarts from here. Wow was I a fast swimmer. Or I was out of it for a long time. I looked at my wrist watch, thank God it was waterproof, it was almost midnight. It was around ten when I ran into Ha-Potter. Well being out of myself for about an hour and a half wasn't that dramatic. Dramatic. Oh SHIT! I'm stuck on a little island in the middle of a giant lake! Fan- bloody- tastic! Ok Ginny, don't panic. Breath. In and out. In and out. I breathed slowly. It wasn't helping.

With nothing better to do I laid on my back, casting a warming spell on myself. I looked at the stars. The same stars I have looked at a few months ago with Harry. A few months ago when he was still the man I loved.

**x-x Flashback x-x**

"_Harry! Stop that it tickles!" I squirmed out of his grasp. He laughed at my expression, "It's not funny! You know I'm extremely ticklish!" _

"_Aww come on, Gin. Don't be mad at me." He gave me those puppy eyes and I couldn't help but smile._

"_Fine! I forgive you, but this time and this time only!" I fell back into his arms. _

_We have stolen a moment of peace only to our selves, which wasn't that easy since the twins, Charlie and Hermione had come to stay at the Burrow too. We both lay on our back looking at the stars, his arms circling my waist. For the rest of the night we looked at the stars connecting stars to create different forms. I felt so happy, so at peace. I hoped that we would stay that way forever. I fell asleep in his arms before I knew it._

**x-x End of Flashback x-x**

Tears were freely steaming down my face, but I did nothing to stop them, "What happened to you, Harry? To us?" I asked the silence around me.

"I don't know that, but I know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Came a voice from the water.

I yelped. Looking down I saw the unmistakable silvery-blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. I hit him lightly.

"Don't ever scare me like this!" I helped him climb next to me.

"Why did you run?" he asked quietly after a long silence.

"Because I could. Look I don't want to talk about it." I didn't face hi, even though I could feel his eyes boring into my head.

"Fine." He finally said looking the other way.

The silence was infuriating. I hate silence more than anything. With a groan I looked at Draco, "Okay you win!" he smirked at me.

"Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy."

I disregarded his remark and took a deep breath. I explained how our relationship started, how sweet Harry had been, how he had changed, how I became afraid, how my pride got hurt because I couldn't fight back, how I kicked him to night, how Ron found us and I was sure he wouldn't keep his big mouth closed, and finally, "My problem is that I still love him, Draco. I want to hate him, to despise for all the pain he caused me… I just can't. I don't know what to do."

He held me while I cried my heart out to him. It was the first time I have cried this much and it felt good. It felt good to have it all out of me. I sighed and soon I was asleep in a pair of muscular arms.

I think I felt something warm press to my forehead before I drifted off.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**So how did you guys like it? It wasn't really a good chapter I know, I'm on writers block and it sucks, but look! We have a bit of D/G sweetness awww!! Review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Oh yeah and I would love to have a beta so if anyone's interested please PM me. Thank you.  
**

**..**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. wow that was fast. I think the writer's block is going to end soon, I hope actually =). We have another character coming in this chap –wink- I hope you enjoy!

The face of my savior- chapter three

I woke up with a sore neck. Ugh, damn! Somebody should make these pillows softer! I pushed myself off of my bed… only to find I wasn't in it. I wasn't even in my room. Last night came flooding back to me and I sighed. A loud groan made me look at my 'pillow'.

"Somebody should make these bloody pillows softer." Draco sat up.

I laughed at him. He had said the exact same thing that I was thinking just minutes ago! What was he, a mind reader?

"Morning, Draco." I greeted.

"What are you doing in m- oh wait, this isn't my room. Ugh, where are we?" a look of realization dawned on his face, seconds after he asked his question, "Oh."

"Yup- oh." I affirmed standing up, "Are we going back?"

"Fine, fine." He grunted and stood up. Huh look at that- he wasn't a morning person either.

He stood up muttering about crazy redheads who couldn't make up their mind.

"Hey! I heard that! Now how are we going back to Hoggie?" I asked.

"A boat." He said looking at me as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. Which it actually was.

"Try and transform a seaweed then." I urged him, wanting to get off this little island sooner. The warming charm was starting to wear off.

"Why me? You're a sixth year; you should be able to transform one too!"

Oh crap, "Transfiguration has never been one of my strengths." I mumbled barely audible.

"What was that?" he asked.

I know he heard me; the corners of his mouth were pulling themselves higher. The slimy little git!

"I suck at Transfiguration, ok?" I hissed at him, nostrils flaring, my mouth set in my best McGonagall imitation. Ah the irony at it all, I couldn't transfigure stuff, but I could imitate my Transfiguration teacher's facial expressions.

"Ok." He answered nonchalantly, but I could hear the smugness in his voice. Ugh! The nerve of that guy!

"You coming, Firefly?" he asked from his position in the boat. Wow, that was fast.

"Yeah, yeah." I hopped in and we floated back to Hogwarts.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The trip back passed calmly- we exchanged a few joke-insults, he declared his love for me. No biggie. Haha, joking! About the love part anyway.

As we stepped on the grounds I felt my stomach clench with nervousness. Oh, God, what was going to happen now? As if reading the worry on my face, Draco took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. I looked up and bit my lip.

"It's all gonna work out. I promise." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back but the muscles of my mouth were against it.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the castle. Draco followed me, not letting go of my hand. Word couldn't have gotten around so fast… right? I gulped noisily, my throat was too sore to let me swallow without a noise. We entered the building and I dug my nails into Draco's palm.

The moment I passed the oak doors people started glaring at me. Pkay so maybe word did get around fast.

"Not only are you abusing Harry, but you're sleeping with Malfoy too! You're a disgrace to the Weasleys!" some Hufflepuff fourth year yelled at me.

I felt the rage take place of the nervousness, "Oh shut the fuck up you stupid dimwit! Stop talking about things you know nothing about!" I yelled at him.

"Looky, looky, the Weaselette has claws." A voice behind us said.

I turned around to see a tall Slytherin boy –around Draco's height- with olive colored skin, black hair arranged in dreadlocks, and a pair of piercing midnight blue eyes. He was leaning against a wall nd a smile was gracing his full cherry lips.

"I like that." He pushed himself away from the wall and extended his hand towards me, "Zabini, Blaise Zabini." I took his hand and shook it.

"If you're trying to pull the 'James Bond' technique on me- it's not gonna work." I joked.

"Who's James Bond?" both Draco and Blaise asked at the same time. I only laughed.

"Never mind." I waved off.

"Anyway," Blaise said, "I don't believe in the whole 'you beating Potty-pants' thing. It's bull!" he said. I felt touched. Finally one person who didn't know the whole truth but was still on my side.

"And we're with him!" called a voice.

I turned around and gaped. Pansy Parkinson was standing there with Theodore Nott next to her, nodding vigorously. What was the world coming to? "I thought you hated me." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Hate is a strong word, Weasel-bee, we just don't like the house you're in. house prejudice like everyone." Theodore said.

"Weasel-bee?" I asked skeptically, "If you want to call me something other than Weasley, Ginny's just fine thank you."

Before any of them could respond, McGonagall walked to me, "Miss Weasley, you're called at the headmaster's office." She said through clenched teeth. Ah great! My own head of house believed in Ron's story!

I huffed and followed her. I was surprised to hear another four sets of feet coming after me. Turning around I saw that Draco, Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy were coming after us.

"We're with you, Ginny. Plus- Draco knows the real story." Pansy said to me and walked a bit faster to catch up.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it." I said and smiled at them.

We were soon in front of the oak door separating us from the Headmaster's office. I took a deep breath and went in after McGonagall.

My stomach flopped. The whole Order was in there! Plus the Minister of Magic –Kingsley. Oh shit! They didn't look happy. Not happy at all…

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry for the almost cliffie guys! :S well at least I updated fast… sort of. Anyway please tell me what you think! Oh yeah and I'm looking for a beta! Anyone interested? **

**.Sugary. Tears.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Face of My Savior – Chapter 4

My stomach flopped. The whole Order was in there! Plus Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister of Magic. Oh shit! They didn't look happy. Not happy at all…

I looked from one face to another, none of them looked happy, not even Dumbledore. And the guy is supposed to always be smiling, always knowing what's happening in the school! Draco squeezed my hand supportively. '_Huh look-y, he hasn't let me go yet._' I opened my mouth to address the Headmaster when my mother's shrill voice exploded.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HARRY?! IT ALMOST COST HIM HIS LIFE TO PROTECT THE WIZARDING WORLD!!!" My mother shouted. I winced. My poor ears!

"Mum-" I tried to reason with her but she opened her mouth to interrupt me again.

"MUM!" Bill said loudly before she could yell again, cutting us both off, "Just let her explain!" all of my other siblings agreed. All except two: Ron was putting his best friend before me; and Percy who was too busy writing every said word to pay any attention to his little sister. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George came to stand around me, a comforting wall of brothers against the other less than happy occupants of the room.

"It's all gonna work out, Gin-Bug." Charlie squeezed my shoulder and smiled. I looked around. Draco's hand was still gripping mine, only now our fingers were now intertwined; Blaise was playing with the phoenix but turned to shoot me a comforting grin; Pansy, still in Theodore's embrace. smiled at me encouragingly; Theo just nodded his head twice, his light brown hair dancing around his head. I took a deep breath and started my story.

"You all know how happy Harry and I were. But after the war something in him changed- he became more violent and just… well bad! He didn't show his bad side to the others though –apart from me of course, but it was there. So I broke up with him, I mean he wasn't the boy I knew, let's not talk about liking him!

"He didn't like the fact that I had broken up with "_the-almighty-boy-who-lived"_, so he got drunk- as in _really_ drunk… and well really drunk guy, girl who just broke up with him… do the math."

All was silent for a moment before Ron spoke up angrily.

"You have no proof." The order members agreed with him –except for Bill, Charlie and the twins of course.

"No, she doesn't," Draco's voice rang out beside me; "She doesn't have bruises or cuts anymore. She doesn't because I found her one night and healed her as best as I could. If you'd seen her that night you would be sending that monster to Azkaban right _now_!" his voice was a menacing hiss full of hate and sadness.

"Stop lying, Ginny!" Harry's trembling voice broke the silence.

I looked at him for the first time since I entered the room. Only one word could describe him- fake. Under his nose was smudged a bit of blood red paint, to make it look like he just had a nose bleed; behind his glasses his emerald green eyes were swimming with tears, fake tears – his eyes were white not slightly red; some purplish spots were visible on his bare skin but they had a slight gloss to them - make up. One night had passed; he would have been resting in the hospital wing right now if they were real. I wanted to laugh myself sick at the Order's lack of common sense.

"I've never laid a hand on you, Ginny. You just wanted be free of me so you can screw Malfoy without worrying about me finding out. You never even _liked_ me! All you wanted was the fame! I can't believe that I thought that there was something about you!"

My mot- '_Molly' I corrected myself angrily, _went to console him glaring at me in the process. Looking at the faces of the other I saw that Molly's point of view was the shared one. I felt outraged but kept my face impassive.

"If you believe him, then I have nothing to stay here for." I turned on my heel and stalked out of the office, the Slytherin's following in my wake.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Half an hour later I was swiftly moving across the grounds, the suitcase containing all of my possessions shrunk, and hastily stashed in my pocket. I didn't contemplate where I would go. It didn't matter, as long as it was far away from here. I would probably go to America. The war hadn't spread there so Potter's influence hadn't infected the place. I had some savings from my last two summers spent working and from allowances. Somehow I would make due.

I was lost so deep in my own thoughts I didn't notice I'd trod to close to "The Stake Wall". It was named that because many Death Eaters had lost their life on all of the stakes protruding from that wall. Some of them were still bloody.

"GINEVRA! LOOK OUT!" a scream brought me back to earth.

I turned to see Draco running towards me as several stakes dislodged from the wall and sped toward me. He launched himself through the air, tackling me to the ground. I opened my mouth to question his hasty actions, only to see him lifted from the ground as several stakes pierced his muscled torso. One of the stakes went through his heart. I screamed.

"DRACO!? Draco can you hear me?!" I half asked, half screamed at him, taking one of his hands between mine. NO! he couldn't die like this! I felt the wet tears on my face but didn't care, "Draco, please say something!" he put something cold into my clapped hands and took a wheezy breath. He choked on his own blood, "I… I love you, Ginevra." He smiled at me, the expression frozen on his face as he took his last breath.

That's when realization hit me I loved him too! Loved him more that anything! More that I have ever loved Harry!

"I love you too, Draco." I whispered to his limp form.

I couldn't breathe. My insides were clenched; all of my blood went into my chest, forming a protective bubble around my heart as if to keep it whole. Light emitted from me. A blood red creature came out of my chest. It was a glowing dragon with firefly wings. It flew towards Harry, who was frozen in shock. In all of a second it reduced Potter to nothing but a pile of smoking cinders.

Images from my first year came back to me and I heard Tom whisper in my ear, "_You are going to be the one who killed him if I don't do it, Ginny. That's my wish._" At least one person's wish was fulfilled… even though he was dead.

The hybrid dragon-firefly came back to me and nuzzled my hand. I opened my hand realizing that the thing Draco has given me was actually an emerald ring. His signet ring. I put it on. In one second all made sense- the creature was a mix between me and Draco, dragon for him and firefly for me. The creature smiled at me –pulled his lips upwards actually, but I guessed what it wanted to do- and took off toward the forbidden forest. I felt like my soul was gone with it. I felt like an empty shell. It wouldn't make much of a difference if a Dementor kissed me now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS BETA'D BY ATRIEL!!! LOTS OF THANKS AND HUGS TO HER!!**_

**Well only the epilogue and the story will be over ppl. Please tell me what you think of this story- I really want to know your opinion!**

**.Sugary. Tears. **


End file.
